Prove It
by Jeteri
Summary: A snapshot of life at the post Btvs finale. Buffy, Scoobies and Potentials live in large training mansion but a visitor causes a bit of a stir. S/B


Entering the main hall for that evenings Slayerette meeting, Spike allowed the door to the old servants entrance to bang shut behind him. His eyes automatically scanned the crowd to find the diminutive blonde, but only seeing the back of large man and the usual gaggle of Scoobies and newbies.

Catching Willow's eye, Spike silently asked her where Buffy was, when the large bulky back shifted sideways to reveal Buffy accepting a kiss from her past. Jealously and betrayal flooded through him.

"Well if it isn't good ole Captain Cardboard." Spike spat out. "Run away from your wife in search of some more vamp suck jobs?" He couldn't believe it. What the hell was Finn doing here?

Startled by the scathing tone, Riley Finn turned to face the black clad vampire, taking one look at the jealousy making the otherwise handsome features turn in a defensive sneer, and realised that Buffy hadn't told Spike he was coming.

Breaking contact with Buffy, Riley strode towards the platinum blonde, intent on finally making some peace with him. Buffy had told him how Spike had a soul and had saved the world. She had also told him not to make any trouble or she would personally see to it that Sam and he could never have children.

"Spike. I'm just.."

"Be quiet boy." Spikes voice was low and calm, but resonated through the increasingly hushed room. Everyone in the room could hear the threatening tone. They all knew, as did Riley that now the chip was long gone, Spike could and would if pushed, kill him in an instant.

Riley paled at that tone. He understood the menace in the master vampires voice, but wanting to placate him tried to continue. He was now standing several feet in front of Spike. But Spike's eyes were firmly fixed on the small blonde woman standing 6 feet beyond him,

"Spike," Riley tried again, his tone commanding

Spike issued a low warning growl, flicking his gaze off buffy only briefly to stare into the eyes of a man he despised. The noise filled the silence that had settled over the crowd of confused wannabe slayers, growing more omminent as it echoed around the wood panel walls of the great hall. Those who knew nothing of the history between these two men quickly felt the tension and were watching to see what would happen.

Across the room Xander started to make a move forward, but Willow put a resisting hand on his arm, shaking her head "leave it be, don't get involved with this Xander."

Glancing up she saw Buffy opening her mouth to speak to Spike… if this went anything like their previous confrontations with exes present, lord help us, she thought.

"Spike. Riley is only here to say hello, so just back off ok? This isn't the time for jealous vampire crap" buffy spoke, the tone in her voice suggesting that he wasn't in a position to argue with her. "he is leaving soon and you're not going to start trouble with him. If you touch him…..." the threat was left hanging as Buffy looked over to her lover to make sure he got her message. She saw Spike eyes flash with anger and hurt as his body began to stiffen at her words, 'okay maybe not the best thing to say in front of everyone, but he is still weak and he needs to chill out, not start fights' she thought.

The Scoobies who were watching this exchange swapped nervous glances. They all knew Spike well enough to know that he wouldn't take Buffy calling him weak lying down.

Willow saw the tale tell signs of aggravation start ticking in spike's jaw. 'Oh brother this is going to be bad' she mumbled. Beside her a couple of the new potentials on hearing her words stepped closer to the middle of the floor to see what was going to happen.

They hadn't really seen much of the vampire. They knew he had saved the world, and literally as soon as they arrived had heard about the hot sexy vamp that the slayer loved, but having only caught glimpses of him, he remained much of a mystery to them all. Not that they minded. Between the 18 new potentials who had arrived at the new slayer school in fits and spurts over the last 2 months to train, they had come up with enough gossip, most of it based on the tales of the original potentials who fought The First and the noises that could be heard coming from the out of bounds apartment on the top floor of the house where Buffy and Spike stayed.

Edging forward to get a better view they heard Kennedy suggesting to Willow that she step in with a binding spell

'No Kennedy, I think Buffy's going to have face this one on her own. Besides I am so not getting involved in a fight between the absolute chosen one, strongest slayer that has ever lived and her 'slayer of slayers, I kill demons with my bare hands' master vampire boyfriend.' She replied, her tone a little scared.

Across the floor Spike bristled at Buffy's words. How dare she show him up like that in front of all these people. As soon as captain cardboard pops up its like the last few months didn't happen. No more gentle words and loving hands and mouths, no now all of a sudden she was back to Bitch Buffy. Ashamed of him again huh? Saving the world not enough for her to stand by his side in front of cardboard over there. Did she think he was some little puppy to order about? He wasn't going back to her treating like him dirt whenever someone from her past appeared. No, he would finally show her those days were over.

Looking over at her, he saw the little hands, that had touched him with care and kindness over the last few months, clenched in fists, waiting for him to make his move. 'Fine then,' he thought 'there's more than one way to skin a slayer'

The tension in the room was palpable. Buffy standing her ground, ready to spring if Spike or Riley tried something. Riley was busy looking like he wanted to be somewhere else, whilst Spike… well, slowly he rolled his head, his neck cracking as he forced himself to relax. Buffy could literally see the compact muscles of his body smoothing out as he pushed the stress out of his body. 'good, no jealous vampire crap tonight then.' Relieved she blinked for a moment and when she re focussed on her peroxide vamp, her heart took a little jump.

Standing before her only 10 feet away, he stood, his posture seemingly relaxed. A slow smile crossing his chiselled face as he stared intently at her. She could feel the heat in his gaze as his eyes slowly flicked their way down her body. His tongue curling slightly behind his teeth as he raised his piercing blue eyes back to settle on her hazel ones.

'Think you've got the stones to take me luv?' he asked his voice low and smooth, moving like velvet across the space that separated the two lovers.

Buffy took a gulp of air. His voice was like a hand stroking her. His intent gaze melting her anger and setting off tingles in her body, like only he could. She hadn't seen Spike look like this for a long time and had nearly forgotten how that cocky, self-assured pose was so dominating and dangerous. Not entirely sure what he was doing, but remembering the line from years before, her voice broke a little as she spoke

'Oh I've got the stones, I've got a whole bunch of stones' she tried to push her voice out.

In front of her, Spike tilted his head slightly. His scarred brow raising slightly in amusement as he saw her nervous response.

'Is that right?' he drawled, his look doubtful and scathing.

The crowded room shifted nervously, no one sure what was happening here, but knowing enough not to get involved. A couple of the potentials tittered with nerves, their gossip hungry eyes not moving from the unfolding scene.

On the far side of the room Spike began to move slowly. Moving each leg slowly, he walked gently from side to side as he started to pace the floor, his body twisting oh so slightly, but his clear blue eyes never leaving his lovers face as he edged slowly towards her.

Even to the most untrained eyes in the room, there was no mistaking the impact of Spike in full predator mode. A 130 odd years to perfect the art, his body moved with grace, each gentle step belying the strength that lay in his muscles. Each move calculated to exert an archaic and primeval fear on the object of his hunt. Those who knew him recognised it from years gone past, whilst the newbies stared, captivated by the sight of this enigmatic, beautiful creature stalking his prey.

As he grew closer Spike could see Buffy beginning to move backwards. He stopped.

Never taking his eyes off her face, he spread his weight, leaning back slightly on one leg, his pose confident. He raised a hand to his hair, brushing through it, freeing some of gelled curls, the way he knew she liked it. Buffy's own hand moved to brush her own hair back, mirroring his actions as she stood enthralled by the being no more than 5 feet in front of her.

A sexy smirk crossed Spikes face when he saw her unconscious reaction. He could feel the eyes of all in the room on him as he stroked his hand teasingly slowly down the tight black t-shirt that covered his firm abdominal muscles, resting his thumb on the tip of his belted black jeans. There was no mistaking the potent vibes he was emitting. He was silently declaring himself the alpha male as only he could. He heard several gasps around the room when his hand stilled near his crotch, no doubt from the young slayerettes who had never seen such a blatant display of male sexuality.

Watching him, Buffy felt the tingles in her body move, heat spreading, her nipples tightening in response to the desire she felt coursing through her. Her mouth drying, she flicked the tip of her tongue out to moisten her lips. She could she Spikes eyes glint as he appreciated the gesture. In response he relaxed his arm, letting his hand drop its angle a little as he leisurely ran his thumb along the edge of his belt, hinting at what Buffy knew lay below it.

Spike could smell the sweetness of arousal all around him. Inside he practically crowed, knowing most of the girls in the room were responding to his display. Some of the men as well, more than likely, but he only had eyes for Buffy.

He started his prowl towards her again. Everyone in the room unconsciously took a breath holding it to see how Spike was going to proceed.

Stopping a foot away from Buffy, Spike raised his hand again going as if to touch her face. Buffy held her breath. She could see the passion in his eyes. And the danger. Could feel the want in his body as her body responded in kind to his. His hand paused before her cheek, not touching, but just close enough so he could feel the heat coming off her. He moved it as though touching her skin. Teasing, stroking his way down the air between them before coming to rest at her wrist.

Buffy felt Spike take hold of hand. His eyes still not leaving her face as he unhurriedly bought her wrist and his mouth to meet.

Around the room, their audience saw Spikes tongue dart out to caress Buffy's wrist. They saw how at the instant of his touch, this strong beautiful woman melted towards him as if drawn by a magical force making her supplicant to his desires. No one made a sound. Holding their breath as Spike languidly lapped at two puncture wounds on the inside of the slayers wrist. His claim. Made on that first night after they defeated The First and Buffy forced him to drink her blood to heal. He had chosen her wrist rather than her neck. Marking her in a place no other had, and claiming her as their climactic union that night had peaked. Only those in the intimate Scooby circle knew what Spike was doing, knew, because they had seen the bite. They had realized the next morning what had happened and what it meant to both the slayer and the vampire however even they didn't understand how Buffy felt when his cool touch met her hot sensitive skin. But the whole room heard the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

Feeling her knees begin to weaken, Buffy heard herself moan, knowing that everyone could hear how much Spike affected her and yet nonetheless all she could do was gasp loudly as she heard the rumbling growl begin in Spike's throat.

Lifting his head to face her, Spike allowed the possessive growl to come out.

"Mine" he said for all in the room to hear.

Over by the door, Willow gasped, Kennedy frowned and Xander felt his stomach turn over. Whilst they had all known about the bite, this was the first time they fully comprehended that it was a claim. On the far side of the room, Riley stood in shock

"Oh my god, he claimed her."

"It means he chose her as his mate. Its like vampire version of marriage. No one can touch her except for him." Andrew who was standing behind Riley explained to the bewildered potentials around him. "Vampires usually only claim each other, never humans or at least its totally rare. But Spike has claimed a slayer – that's certainly never happened before. Ohh it's so romantic."

Judging by the flushed cheeks on his slayers face he knew he had successfully made his point. She was his or at least her body was. No way was captain cardboard or anyone else going to get a look in tonight. With that he let go, letting Buffy's arm drop back to her side. He had claimed her that night, and she had let him, but had still to return it. Whilst she loved him in private, and everyone in the house understood they were together, she had yet to openly declare herself his and damn the consequences.

He took a few steps back from her, watching as her face colour began to return to normal.

Buffy felt the blood begin to settle under her skin. She became aware of the room watching her and Spike. Embarrassment began to flood through her. Ripping her eyes away from his, she looked around the sea of faces, waiting to see the horrified expressions of her friends. They would be sickened that she had allowed Spike to claim her and she wouldn't be able to bear their displeasure. Even after all that had happened she still looked for their approval. Spike had seen her reaction and as he always did, he was sure of the thoughts running through her head. Defeated, he turned and began to walk away. And she knew she had hurt him deeply.

Catching sight of the 2 original Scoobies, Buffy was surprised to see resigned acceptance on Xanders face, but even more surprised to see the gentle encouragement on Willows. "Do it Buffy, be happy." She heard Willows voice in her head as she saw her best friend smile and nod.

As Buffy heard Andrew whisper "The claim means Spike will love Buffy for eternity," she took a deep breath.

"Yours" she said, her voice clear and loud, ringing out so all would hear.

Spike halted. Oh bloody hell she said it, she bloody said it. He turned sharply, his ice blue eyes on her instantly, scanning her face, checking her emotions, checking he had heard correctly.

When he turned, she saw the surprise and disbelief in his face.

"Yours" she repeated, gentler this time, slower, watching as his face changed. Love, passion, devotion shining through his eyes as he burst into a huge smile. Buffy couldn't help but answer with a brilliant smile of her own at his obvious happiness, a smile which saw his love and returned it without question.

With a roar, which startled the spectators in the room, Spike rushed the few feet between him and Buffy, sweeping her legs from underneath her and catching her in his arms. Hardly daring to believe that she had actually said it.

Holding his precious love in his arms he took two steps towards then stairs, then in a move that amazed everyone in the room, the vampire leapt, ignoring the steps and making the jump to take him and his precious cargo onto the balcony above the hall.

Watching them land, and knowing what would come next, Willow couldn't help but shout out a plea "Guys, please watch the walls, Xander just finished the plastering."

With a happy giggle in her voice Buffy shouted back "Sorry Will, I'm making no promises."

Then they were gone, leaving a stunned group stood downstairs.

"Willow?" one of the potentials piped up in the stunned quiet, "What did you mean about the walls? Are walls something to do with some kind of vampire ritual?"

"No, more a Spike and Buffy ritual." Willow replied as everyone in the room turned their eyes to now busily blushing face of the slayers best friend. "It's just that last time they were this carried away, they brought the house down, literally."

END

The house on Revello Drive was ablaze with lights, even at the ungodly hour of 3am, as two people made their way up the drive, carrying, half dragging the broken form of a man.


End file.
